Perfect
by Jesusrocks
Summary: A short fic. Hermione learns her life could be perfect. Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny.


AN: Ok, so I've been away for a while… like 4 years. dodges rotten food I am really sorry and I promise I will finish my Pirates and other Potter fic within the year. I swear. This was a challenge I found on Portkey. I'll highlight the quotes I had to use. Hope you like it and I promise again I will update my other stories within the month.

Disclaimer: If I owned this the story would have been really different.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Life was perfect.

Actually it was far from perfect, but it wasn't bad for Hermione Granger. She was doing well in school and had great friends but there was something she was missing, well not something but someone. It had taken her years to admit it but she had fallen for her best friend, Harry Potter. Every night she dreamt of him and every morning she hated waking up.

This morning found her at the breakfast table hiding behind a book trying to not look at him as he regaled a tale to Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and others crowded around the table.

"Good Morning," She looked up and saw Ginny sitting next to herself pouring a cup of coffee.

"You were up early this morning, why?"

"Just studying. I had to get a book from the…"

"…From the library," Ginny finished for her while sipping her coffee and giving a disgusting face but swallowing all the same.

"Why do you torture yourself with that stuff?" Hermione asked, stifling back a giggle.

"I don't know; why do you torture yourself with Harry?" Ginny asked over the rim of her cup, taking another sip. Hermione's eyes went big.

"What are you talking about?" She said in a voice two octaves higher than her own. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"You've liked him for a long time, since 5th year; I can tell by the signs."

"How? I'm not admitting anything, I just want to know what 'signs' you're talking about." Hermione asked when given a skeptical look by her friend.

"Alright you want to know? One: you're constantly staring at him and not in a friendly way. It's like your undressing him with your eyes. Two:" Ginny continued, despite Hermione's pleas for her to stop, "You are constantly around him and you look at peace with him, like nothing can go wrong. Three: You are always holding his hand or trying to be as close to him as possible. Need I continue?" Ginny smiled. Hermione was speechless, and Ginny kept grinning.

"What did you say to get Granger speechless?" Draco asked as he sat down and kissed Ginny on her cheek. He had turned away from his father in the last battle and ended up helping kill his father, Bellatrix, Nott, and Voldemort. He was injured trying to help an even more injured Ginny get to safety and from there their friendship and love blossomed. Now they were rarely apart and he had even earned a hand-made Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley when he saved Ginny's life.

"I'm just telling her how perfect she and Harry are," Hermione buried her head in her arms and felt her cheeks burning. She peeked through her arms to see Draco smiling at her.

"Oh shut it," Hermione hissed as she started throwing her books in her bag but she felt a gentle hand on top of hers. She looked up to see Ginny looking at her.

"We weren't meaning to tease you but it is obvious that you like him. You need to tell him before its too late," Hermione got up and slung her bag over her shoulder and left the Great Hall followed, unbeknownst to her, by a concerned Harry.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione found an empty class room and quietly entered it closing the door behind her, putting her bag on a chair and climbing on a desk. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the raven-haired boy who snuck in and was walking up to her. All of the sudden she felt the familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to get lost in his emerald eyes.

"I was worried about you. You didn't participate in breakfast and you left in a hurry. Are you ok?" She smiled, she wanted to scream and cry and kiss him to make him understand how 'not ok' she was but she just smiled and took his hand.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night," She started to get up but he stood in front of her and looked down. She could barely think; just being that close to him began raising her heartbeat.

"No. You're not fine. I've known you for too long and we've gone too far for me to know when you're lying and when you're not. So tell me what's wrong," He didn't demand it but she knew he wouldn't leave until he had the truth.

"You want the truth, fine. It's you."

"Me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I can't tell you with it sounding stupid," She looked at him pleadingly for a reprieve but he gave none.

"We both have 3 hours before our next class and this room hasn't been used in years. I've got time," And to prove it he sat down, "And you'll never sound stupid to me," She smiled despite the situation and dropped down in the seat across from him.

"Alright. **Before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason**. **When I see you I instantly feel at home, I know I'm safe with you**. I've walked away too many times from situations like these. **Situations where the hardest thing I've ever had to do was turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you**. I do, I love you with all of my heart," She stopped because she was crying so hard; she couldn't believe she had said that. Harry came over and held her close while comforting her.

"My mum always said, according do Sirius, '**Tears are words the heart can't say**.' Hermione, I haven't been completely honest with you either. Ever since I saw you, **you gave me that funny feeling in my gut**; the one that told me no matter how hard I try to ignore it that I loved you. **I look at you and I feel a peace wash over me that I can't describe**. My heart fills with happiness every time you just walk in the room. I love you Hermione Granger with all of my heart too," And with that he kissed her. It shocked her but she melted into it seconds later. It wasn't deep but it conveyed words only the heart spoke.

When they broke apart, Harry was smiling as he saw Hermione still had tears in her eyes. He slowly wiped them away and loved the feeling of her soft skin on his hand. He took her hand in his and kissed it before leading her out of the room after he grabbed her bag, his eyes never leaving hers. In the hall he backed her against the door and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Breakfast is still going on, would you join me or do you want to go back to the common room?"

"Breakfast sounds great." Harry kissed her again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In the Great Hall; Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Neville were talking when Harry and Hermione entered, their eyes hadn't left each other.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Ginny said to her brother.

"They talked; big deal. I knew it had to happen eventually, I wasn't worrying about it," He said turning to Neville and continuing their conversation. Harry tore his gaze and hand from Hermione long enough to sit down but once seated, he took her hand back like it was his lifeline.

"You talked," Draco said, making Ginny choke on her toast. Harry laughed and nodded pulling Hermione closer to him. Ron turned his attention from Neville and stared at his best friends cuddling and laughing together

"Just promise me one thing," Ron said, pointing a finger at the new couple.

"I'll try," Harry said stroking Hermione's hand with his thumb.

"**Promise me she won't become your world**," Harry looked from him to Hermione and back again.

"Sorry, I've already broken that promise. I broke it seven years ago," Ron rolled his eyes but laughed.

Hermione smiled.

Life was perfect.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's it! Review if you liked it, or hated it or just want to say something random.


End file.
